10 Mandamientos del uke estilo GF
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Los ukes son conocidos por ser el pasivo de la relación, el que es tan delicado como un flor, tan dulce como el chocolate y tan adorable como un niño pequeño. Los ukes deben seguir ciertas normas para hacer felices a sus semes. Advertencia: ChicoxChico


Este fic es mi regalo de cumpleaños al amor de mi vida, no quedó tan genial como el tuyo pero espero que te guste 3

Aclaración: Este fic es una contra parte del fanfic de TobiasChase llamado 10 Mandamientos del seme. Está hecho con el fin de entretener.

10 mandamientos del uke

 _Regla 1: Salta a los brazos de tu Seme y cuélgate de su cuello cada vez que tengas oportunidad, porque puede que no haya próxima_

Dipper y Bill tenían una relación que podría considerarse muy extraña, Pines era demasiado tímido para expresar su cariño en público y Cipher, bueno, Cipher era alguien demasiado impredecible en realidad. Si la gente sabía que estaban saliendo era por Mabel Pines, de otro modo era difícil creérselo o al menos suponerlo a simple vista, además que los gestos románticos por parte del rubio daban a pensar en cualquier cosa menos en amor de pareja.

—El examen de física estuvo bastante difícil pero creo que me saque al menos un ocho—hablaba el castaño con quien consideraba su mejor amigo mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la universidad.

—Yo con suerte me habré sacado un seis—respondió resoplando un poco abatido su compañero.

—Descuida, seguro que…

—¡Pines!

Dipper no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo para evitar lo que ocurrió, todo fue demasiado rápido que cuando lo notó ya estaba en el suelo sintiendo gran dolor en su espalda, no entendía porque la manía de Bill de taclearle cual jugador de futbol americano aun no podía evitarla. Escuchó una risita por parte de Wirt quien les observaba así como la mayoría de los que estaban en el pasillo con notoria gracia. Con cierta dificultad logró ponerse de pie para ver con reproche al rubio quien sonreía con total satisfacción y felicidad.

—¿Por qué…?

—Solo quería verte y decirte que me saque un diez en matemáticas—respondió con total naturalidad. Si, así eran las muestras de afecto de Bill, para él era amor hacer que Dipper sintiera dolor de todas las formas posibles, no era alguien que diera abrazos como alguien normal porque simplemente no era normal.

 _Regla 2:_ _Di siempre "no" por mucho que quieras decir "si"._

—Por favor.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque me dan asco las personas.

—Por favor, por mí.

—He dicho que no y no es no.

Pines resopló resignado ante la negativa de Bill, si había algo contra lo que no podía luchar era contra su terquedad y su misantropía. El rubio siempre había sentido un rechazo total a las personas que le rodeaban, tenía muy pocos amigos y si eran pareja era porque compartían bastantes cosas en común, además que cuando vivieron en la residencia estudiantil debían compartir cuarto y se vieron obligados a relacionarse, quizás llegaron a más de lo que esperaban pero no significaba que Bill fuese a dar más cavidad en su vida a la sociabilidad solo porque él se lo pedía, un no de Bill era algo definitivo a lo que no había discusión no importaba cuanto insistiera, si no quería ir a la fiesta que organizó su amiga Wendy no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer y eso era porque Bill era alguien muy apegado a sus convicciones. Corduroy le agradaba, ella había motivado al nerd de Dipper a declarársele y se lo agradecería quizás de por vida, pero eso no significaba que quería ir a una casa a compartir el mismo aire que otras cien personas.

—¿Entonces follamos?

—Por supuesto que sí.

 _Regla 3: Si tu Seme se enoja contigo, toma el próximo vuelo a Groenlandia, aprovechas de visitar a Papa Noel y vuelve a casa de tu Koi dentro de dos semanas._

Quizás algo que le molestaba mucho de Dipper eran sus celos, eran desesperantes y eso a veces les llevaba a discutir muy fuerte algunas ocasiones. Cualquiera en su lugar acabaría llorando por la desconfianza que sentía por parte de su pareja y se marcharía a casa de su hermano a esperar que fuese a disculparse. Pero por supuesto que no haría eso, la primera era porque no soportaba a su hermano mayor, la segunda porque su hermano menor estaba en un internado y la tercera porque no se iba a ir de su propio departamento solo porque Dipper parecía una mujer con la regla.

—¡Ya cierra la boca de una vez Pines! —Exclamó obstinado—¡Jack solo es mi amigo y como sigas jodiendo te lanzaré a la calle por la ventana!

La advertencia pareció apaciguar a la bestia interna que tenía el castaño, a pesar de que Bill era notoriamente más bajito y probablemente le costaría mucho empujarlo contra la ventana, encontraría la manera de hacer realidad su amenaza. Pines agachó la cabeza y se encogió en sus hombros como un niño regañado, podría tener 23 años pero seguía siendo él mismo que conoció cuando tenía solo 18, era sensible y simplemente le asustaba la idea de que alguien le arrebatara lo que más deseaba en la vida.

—Lo siento Bill, es que ya sabes que no lo soporto, siempre parece querer algo más contigo—y no alucinaba, las insinuaciones de aquel hombre de pelo negro para con Bill eran evidentes pero a Cipher no le interesaba de esa manera.

—Ya déjalo así, pero dormirás en el sofá hoy—decretó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Pero Bill…

—Si vuelves a hacer otro escándalo, será un mes entero.

Ni siquiera los celos o rabietas de Dipper lo sacarían de su casa, si alguien tenía que salirse en una pelea sería Pines, pero Bill ni de chiste haría eso, por algo pago mucho dinero para vivir con comodidad.

 _Regla 4: Llora aunque no te duela, sabes que a tu Seme le encanta_.

Mabel le había dicho que si mientras tenían sexo lloraba, Dipper se emocionaría más y probablemente tuvieran noches más salvajes de las usuales. No le veía ni pies ni cabeza a ese consejo pero lo probaría pues no tenía nada que perder.

Estaban ya en la cama, disfrutando de besos y caricias mutuas, de los roces de sus pieles, de las mordidas que dejaban marcas de pertenencia y de la mutua masturbación. Bill separó las piernas para darle espacio al castaño a que se acomodara, este sujeto una de sus piernas mientras usaba su otra mano para guiar su erección al ano del rubio; debido a que ambos estaban finalizando la universidad y el trabajo de medio tiempo, ambos habían estado demasiado agotados las últimas semanas para pensar en intimidad así que tenían un buen tiempo sin haberlo hecho, era la excusa perfecta para fingir que dolía demasiado y no negaría que con el _paquete_ que traía Dipper entre las piernas, realmente dolería demasiado. El problema estaba en que ese dolor le fascinaba ¿en serio Dipper creería la farsa de que le estaba lastimando?

—Auch…—fue lo único capaz de decir para aparentar queja o dolor, no había sonado tan fingido, esperaba que al menos eso bastara para que Pines fuese más rápido. Por supuesto que nada de eso ocurrió, Dipper se detuvo, apenas había terminado de entrar y empezar a moverse cuando ya se había detenido como si una alarma se hubiera activado—Robert, me duele…

Quizás llamarle por su nombre le hubiera excitado más o algo así, claro que nada de lo que quería pasó esa noche. Dipper se inclinó un poco para mirarle a los ojos y fue cuando notó en su mirada la preocupación y el miedo que sentía el de la marca de nacimiento.

—¿Te lastime? —su pregunta le desconcertó e incluso le causo demasiada ternura, ¿Cómo rayos eso iba a excitarlo? Joder, como si no conociera lo suficiente a Robert Pines. Para empezar llamarle por su nombre solo le preocuparía mucho ¿cada cuánto lo llamaba así? —Lo siento, lo siento, sé que tenemos días sin hacerlo y debí usar lubricante o prepararte…—decía abrazándole con fuerza, Cipher solo rió un poco mientras le abrazaba acariciando su pelo.

—No pasa nada, estoy bien—decía tratando de calmarlo—. Sabes que me gusta que duela…

—Me asustaste, creí que te había hecho daño.

Bill solo siguió acariciando los cabellos de su pareja con cariño, ¿Qué clase de enfermo se excitaría con el sufrimiento de su pareja? Dipper siempre había sido demasiado cuidadoso, más de lo que quisiera en realidad, pero eso le parecía encantador en su forma de ser y por supuesto que creer que le había hecho daño no le excitaría en lo absoluto, solo le alertaría para detenerse y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

—Podemos seguir, en serio estoy bien.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, incluso trata de hacerlo un poco más fuerte de lo usual.

Aun pidiéndolo, Dipper se tomaba sus precauciones al momento de embestirle, asegurándose de que realmente lo disfrutaba y que no iba a matarlo, porque vamos, Bill medía un metro sesenta y él medía casi un metro noventa, sentía como si fuera a resquebrajarlo con un simple abrazo. Pero a Bill eso le fascinaba y no había noche en que no halagara de forma morbosa –y vergonzosa según Pines- sus dotes masculinos.

 _Regla 5: Aunque sepas cocinar, finge que no sabes, quema todo lo que eches en una olla y condimenta mal todo. Verás cómo te consiente tu seme cocinándote todos los días._

Estar enfermo era horrible para Bill, empezando porque era Dipper quien tendría que cocinar y eso no podía permitírselo. No es que fuese cruel, bueno si lo era un poco, pero no confiaba en la cocina de Dipper; mientras reposaba en la cama que compartían cada noche, observaba el techo con preocupación, Pines llevaba una hora en la cocina preparando una sopa ¿Por qué no le hacía caso? Bien le había dicho que hiciera una sopa de lata y la calentara en el microondas, pero no, Dipper quería consentirle en ese aspecto ahora que estaba enfermo y no podía cocinar, así que se dedicó a preparar una receta de un libro que a según era buena para los resfriados.

El sonido de la alarma de incendios le alertó, se quitó el trapo húmedo de la frente y se apuró en ir a la cocina para ver que ocurría. Toda la sala estaba llena de humo y mirar su amada cocina hecha un desastre provocó que casi se desmayara o vomitara

—¿¡Que pasó? —exclamó alterado, su respuesta fue solo tener que ver uno de los paños de cocina quemado casi de un todo. Con el susto, dedujo que Dipper había intentado apagarlo y acabo tirando todo al suelo. Ahora casi toda la cocina estaba llena de esa espuma blanca de los extintores de seguridad.

—¿Qué haces de pie? ¡Estas enfermo! —aun con la preocupación evidente en el castaño, Bill lo arrastró lejos de ahí—¿Que estás haciendo?

—Estas oficialmente vetado de la cocina, Dipper.

Bill agarró el teléfono y ordenó comida, los siguientes dos días que estuvo enfermo comieron comida a domicilio porque ni de chiste dejaría que Dipper Pines volviera a acercarse a una cocina jamás.

 _Regla 6: Si la primera vez que te acuestas con tu seme, en realidad no es precisamente tu primera vez ¡Miente!_

Una de las cosas que no era muy del agrado de Dipper para recordar, era la primera vez que tuvo relaciones con Bill. Mientras él era virgen, inexperto y torpe, Bill sabía perfectamente que hacía y no sintió vergüenza alguna en admitir que se había acostado con un par de personas antes que él. Y le sorprendía, le sorprendía mucho considerando el desprecio que tenía Bill hacia las personas pero siempre había excepciones.

—Mi primera vez fue con mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Pyronica. Y si no fuese por ella, solo por ella se lo que estar con una mujer—recordó como contaba con total simpleza.

—Bill en serio no tienes que contarme sobre eso…

—Pero quiero demostrarte que te tengo confianza, no quiero mentirte con eso de que soy virgen o lo que sea, está bien que sepas que ya otro hombre me ha follado.

Quizás era la naturalidad con la que decía aquello lo que plantó la semilla de sus celos, no le agradaba saber sobre eso aunque por un lado le gustaba que Bill fuese sincero, a veces deseaba que no lo fuese tanto. Sacudió la cabeza y abrazo el cuerpo desnudo del rubio a su lado, quien dormía luego de un par de horas de calentura, no entendía porque eso había llegado a su mente pero mejor dejaba de darle vueltas o acabaría enojado y Cipher ni sabría porque.

 _Regla 7: Aunque tengas un doctorado en astrofísica, finge que no sabes porque amanece y anochece todos los días. Tu seme será sobre protector contigo si piensa que tú eres un baka._

Bill podía ser muy testarudo, tanto que podía negarse a aceptar la ayuda de Dipper en cualquier cosa, estaba convencido de que podía hacerlo solo y nadie tenía que meterse en sus asuntos. Pero cuando el problema era con la nueva aspiradora automática que había comprado que no quería funcionar, prefería destrozar el aparato a golpes con un martillo que admitir que necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Ya lograste que funcionara o lo terminaste de dañar? —preguntó el castaño mientras leía un libro echado al sofá. Sintió el peso extra en su estómago por lo que apartó el libro para verle haciendo pucheros como un niño.

—Esa cosa ya venía defectuosa—mascullaba con evidente rencor al objeto, Dipper solo rió para dejar su libro a un lado y abrazarlo.

—Debiste dejarme ayudarte o al menos leer las instrucciones—rió algo divertido de sus quejas—¿quieres salir?

—No, tengo que hacer un ensayo sobre anormalidades en el código genético.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? Así acabas más rápido y salimos.

—No, yo puedo solo.

 _Regla 8: Si tu seme trata de terminar contigo, llora y patalea todo lo que puedas, haz un drama que demuestre que no puedes vivir sin él._

Sus discusiones nunca habían sido tan fuertes y no culparía a Dipper de estar tan enojado, pero ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar sus razones y solo gritaba cual energúmeno desesperado. Y dolía, dolía mucho debía admitir, pero de no ser porque era tan orgulloso estaría llorando sintiéndose tan miserable por lo que había pasado aunque no fuese su culpa. No culpaba al castaño por estar tan enojado, después de haber visto como Jack le besaba –sin ninguna aprobación por supuesto- era natural que se hubiera puesto tan furioso, pero ni siquiera dejaba decirle que no había aceptado eso, que le tomó por sorpresa y no pudo hacer nada –claro que le dio su buena patada en la entre pierna pero Pines ya se había marchado cuando eso-.

—¿Cuándo dejaras de decir estupideces y vas a escucharme? —Por fin habló aprovechando una breve pausa del castaño—. Yo no lo bese, el me beso a mí y ni siquiera fue porque quise.

—Aun así no me haces caso cuando te digo que te alejes de él, parece que te gusta que ande lamiéndote los pies ¡Entonces bien! ¡Lárgate con ese imbécil y a mi déjame en paz!

Bill era bajito, es cierto, pero tenía gran fuerza y el golpe que le propinó a Dipper en el estómago bastó para que este cayera de rodillas sin nada de aire. Mientras, el rubio solo le observaba con enojo como se sujetaba su estómago y trataba de recuperar el oxígeno, es verdad que le dolían sus palabras pero no dejaría que su relación se deshiciera de una forma estúpida ni mucho menos la salvaría echándose a llorar como una Magdalena, eso suponía no solo tirar su orgullo sino admitir que había hecho algo malo cuando no era así.

—Si a ti alguien te hubiera besado, créeme que también estaría furioso—decía Cipher antes de agacharse para sujetarle el rostro con brusquedad—, pero también escucharía lo que tienes que decirme, Pines.

Dipper agacho la mirada bastante avergonzado de su actitud, realmente no le agradaba gritarle así a Bill y estaba muy arrepentido de todas las cosas que había dicho, pero aquello le había enojado demasiado ¿a quién no? Quizás si Jack no fuese tan escalofriante –y más alto y fuerte- hubiese ido a golpearlo en vez de enojarse tanto con Cipher. Si, había actuado como estúpido y debía hayar la forma de solucionarlo.

—Los siento…—susurró apenas con un hilillo de voz, sentía los ojos húmedos y con cierta dificultad se abrazó al rubio, este suspiro y palmeo un poco su cabeza.

—Descuida pero ya sabes que dormirás en el sofá al menos dos semanas por hablarme así.

 _Regla 9: Todo lo que te diga tu seme está perfecto. Nunca le discutas algo._

—¿Quién escribe estas porquerías? —gruñó asqueado Cipher antes de cerrar su portátil y dejarla a un lado, simplemente aquello le había dejado un terrible sabor de boca.

—¿De nuevo lees esas cosas llamadas fanfics? —preguntó su pareja mientras se sentaba a un lado para beber de su taza de café—¿Y ahora que leíste?

—Era repulsivo ¿Por qué esas disque escritoras piensan que por que uno es el pasivo debe asentir a todo? ¿Acaso somos mujeres del siglo XIX? —Bill hizo una mueca de repudio total—. Yo las quemaría en una hoguera a todas, y luego se quejan del machismo.

—Tal vez les gusta que sus novios les griten y les peguen—se encogió de hombros dejando su taza en la mesita de noche para colocarse sus lentes y retomar el libro que leía cada noche—. No deberías leer esas cosas si sabes que son muy malas.

—Tenía la esperanza de encontrar una buena, digo yo amo esta serie, además Roderick me recuerda a ti—sonrió divertido.

—Supongo que entonces William se parece a ti.

—Claro, es tan guapo como yo—alardeó con diversión.

—Y es un drogadicto infiel—Dipper rodó los ojos para seguir su lectura.

—Roderick tampoco es una cerecita, el también engaña a su esposa.

—No voy a discutir sobre The William's Project contigo ¿Qué fue lo que leíste que te irritó tanto?

—Un fic horrendo donde William violaba a Roderick hasta que se enamoraba de él y todo lo que decía William debía cumplirse, Roderick técnicamente tenía que besarle los pies y no contento con eso, ponen a Wanda como una hija de puta.

Dipper solo hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar eso ¿Cómo demonios a las personas les gustaba algo así? Eso era de enfermos y de mentes de hace tres siglos, realmente cada vez perdía más la fe en la humanidad, en especial en esas niñas raras que escribían semejantes pendejadas, su idea de las relaciones homosexuales era patética y todo era a causa de esos malos mangas japoneses.

 _Regla 10: Si tu seme quiere someterte a una sesión de sadomasoquismo, pon la máxima resistencia al acto en sí, aunque te mueras de la curiosidad o te agrade_

A Bill le gustaba probar cosas nuevas, a Dipper le aterraba por completo, pero se esforzaba mucho para complacer a su amado en lo que deseara y si una sesión de masoquismo era lo que quería, pues lo aceptaría. Naturalmente se piensa siempre que el dominante es el activo y por ende el _amo_ en esta clase de actividades, eso no era más que simples patrañas.

En los casos heterosexuales, mayormente la mujer es quien toma el control, en una situación homosexual no había gran diferencia. Bill podría ser el pasivo, el que recibía, o como quieran llamarlo, pero no por ello era el sometido y no controlaría su emoción de por fin practicar aquello con el castaño ¿Qué mejor muestra de confianza que esa? Al principio Pines estaba muy temeroso, pero llegó a relajarse y confiaba que Cipher no le haría mayor daño.

—Entiendo que deba estar esposado a la cama pero ¿Por qué no puedo ver? No es jus…—sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando Bill le colocó aquella mordaza en forma de esfera en la boca para que guardara silencio.

—No te iba a dejar ver mientras me cambiaba y preparaba todo, además conociéndote te hubieras puesto más nervioso si veías—retiró la venda de sus ojos.

Dipper estuvo atontado un rato al ver a Bill en ese revelador traje tan ajustado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, era tan sexy pero ni siquiera fue capaz de decir nada, en parte por lo atontado que seguía y en parte por la mordaza en su boca. Esa noche Pines descubrió un lado bastante sádico de Bill, no le sorprendía a pesar de que era la primera vez que lo veía y le gustó bastante. Los azotes, rasguños, el consolador en su ano a pesar de que en un inicio dolió como nunca, acabó sintiéndose tan bien como todo lo demás; y la vista, quizás ver como Bill le montaba gimiendo cosas obscenas le había encantado de un modo que no se creía.

Al acabar estaba tan exhausto que ni siquiera podía moverse, Bill estuvo más que inspirado y estaba seguro que al día siguiente tendría que bañarse en alcohol para que no se infectara nada.

—Ya veo que te encanta hacer esto—apenas pudo decir sintiendo como le abrazaba, cosa que le dolió mucho.

—Oh sí, tenemos que hacerlo más seguido—procuraba tener cuidado para no lastimarle más al abrazarlo y besar su pecho.

—Je, claro pero al menos deja que me recupere—pidió sonriendo algo nervioso—. Bill…

—¿Si?

—¿Me sacas el consolador?

—Mm…nah.

FIN

Bueno cariño espero que te haya gustado, no estés triste sé que ha sido un día duro pero por mi podemos celebrar tu cumpleaños una semana entera. Te quiero mucho viejito 3

Espero a todos les haya gustado y espero entendieran la ironía y sarcasmo a cada mandamiento correspondiente :D Y solo eso jaja bye


End file.
